Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to a backlight module and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A large-size backlight module or an ultra-thin backlight module has a poor strength and thus is easy to be twistedly deformed. In order to address this problem, a common means is to increase a thickness of a backplate or add a piece of metal sheet onto the backplate to increase the strength thereof.
The above means generally cause the weight of the backlight module to be greatly increased, so that a display device using the backlight module is too heavy and is not easy to be assembled.